In Noctem
by EriSnape
Summary: Caigo rendido en la oscuridad de mi alma recordando a Dumbledore cayendo desde la torre y preparándome mentalmente para lo que vendrá.


**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no esta escrita con animo de lucro. Los personajes son de la magnifica escritora JK Rowling, pero los hechos relatados son mios.

 **Nota de la autora:** Antes de que empecéis a leer os quiero aconsejar algo. Me vino la inspiración para esta historia de la canción In Noctem. Os aconsejo que la escuchéis y miréis el vídeo antes de leerla y que la escuchéis leyéndola, pues estaréis un poco orientados respecto el relato. Se trata de una escena eliminada (que ojala no hubiesen eliminado) de Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

Espero que os guste.

In noctem:

Casi medianoche. El castillo esta en silencio, parece una tumba. Estoy cerca de la torre de astronomía, asomado a uno de los ventanales sin cristal, la hora se acerca. Hay nubes negras en el cielo, tapando la luna y las estrellas, se avecina tormenta. Parece que el tiempo sepa exactamente lo que va a suceder. He buscado todas las soluciones que he podido, cualquier cosa que evitara este final, pero la esperanza hace ya tiempo que la perdí. Voy a tener que hacerlo.

Hoy es la noche. Hoy mi vida, cae en picado. ¿Podría mi alma estar más destrozada? He caminado cada día bajo la sombra de tú recuerdo, de tú promesa. En el pasado cambié todo lo que una vez tuve, por mi ambición y por mi arrogancia, por querer ser alguien y ser respetado. Todas las falsas promesas que me creí, las mentiras que llenaron mi corazón de odio, que me alejaron de todo y de todos los que una vez amé. Que me alejaron de ti. Que solo me llevaron a ser el siervo de un loco. Hoy mi vida se marchitara eternamente. Hoy seré odiado por todos para siempre. Seré el paria, el traidor, el asesino.

Cierro los ojos, y recuerdo tu mirada triste, llena de dolor. Escucho aun cuervo graznar cerca de donde estoy. Los abro y recuerdo todo lo que sucedió ese día. Ese desastroso día en el que te perdí para siempre. ¿Por qué siempre me deje guiar por el odio hacia ellos?¿Qué les hice para que odiaran mi presencia desde el primer día que nos vimos? Tal vez fue porque estaba contigo. Quizás, si no me hubiera dejado guiar por ese odio, aun seguirías viva. Mientras crecíamos en Hogwarts y madurábamos, nos fuimos separando poco a poco, escribiendo nuestros destinos sobre la más dura de las piedras. En sexto año nuestros caminos se separaron por una maldita estupidez de la cual me he arrepentido durante toda mi vida. ¿Por que no mantuve la boca cerrada?

Recuerdo lo que una vez olvide. Revivo lo que una vez hice. Cada noche recuerdo ese maldito error. ¿Por qué? Es lo único que me pregunto. ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué me convertí en mortífago, en un asesino? ¿Por qué no te hice caso Lily? No tendré vida suficiente para remendar mis pecados. Y ahora cometeré el peor: tengo que matar a mi mentor, mi amigo, la única persona que ha confiado en mi.

Cierro los ojos de nuevo, y escucho los gritos de Minerva, horrorizada, llamando a los alumnos para que entren al castillo. Vuelvo a abrir los y la veo. La veo enorme, verde y brillante en el cielo, con la serpiente reptando en el vacío. La marca tenebrosa luce expectante en el nocturno firmamento. Ya ha empezado, ya vienen los mortífagos. No puedo hacer nada salvo cumplir lo que me han obligado ha hacer.

Rápidamente me dirijo a las escaleras de subida hacia la torre de astronomía y entre las sombras distingo a Potter. Me acerco despacio hacia él y le digo que esté en silencio. Él no tenia que presenciarlo, solo los mortífagos podían saber quien mataba a Dumbledore en verdad, pero ya no había ningún remedio, lo tendría que ver todo.

Subo uno a uno los viejos escalones de madera, y pienso en todo lo que ha sucedido en este año. Todas las conversaciones con Dumbledore, las reuniones de la Orden, las torturas del Lord, las misiones que hacíamos los mortífagos, las muertes que no pude evitar. Todo me daba vueltas, todo lo he hecho para parar esta guerra, que ya lleva demasiados años librándose, pero no he conseguido nada. Solo me he arruinado la vida dejándome manipular por un sádico, por orden de Albus.

Oigo las voces de los asesinos que hay arriba: esta Draco sollozando aterrorizado por lo que le están obligando ha hacer, Greyback sonriendo por la atrocidad que se va a cometer, los Carrow expectantes y Bellatrix, la mas sádica y despiadada mortífaga, se burla de un indefenso Albus. Marco cada paso para que se enteren de mi llegada y miro a Albus a los ojos, mientras Bellatrix me mira a mi, sorprendida por mi aparición. Albus me mira con su mirada penetrante, aquella que siempre me descompone, la última que veré de él.

-Severus... - me llama.

Yo lo miro absorto en el vacío. No puedo hacerlo. Me duele tener que causar más muertes y tengo miedo, miedo a lo soledad y al odio, miedo a lo que vendrá. A partir de ahora el camino se me hará más difícil que nunca. Albus sabe que para mi matarle es un castigo, sabe que recordaré cada día esta noche y que sufriré la consecuencia de mi acto. Acto el cual no he podido elegir realizar. Sabe que para mi matarlo sera peor que cien cruciatus, sera mi muerte en vida, pues era él el único atisbo de esperanza, de perdón y de misericordia que tenía. Era el único que me quedaba y que me podía ayudar a redimirme. Me enfada y me llena de ira que no me haya dado ninguna otra opción, que me abandone a mi suerte. Para él sera fácil pues estará muerto, pero el que tendrá que soportar los siguientes meses y años sufriendo por mis pecados seré yo.

Miro esos orbes azules que me observan con súplica. Se que sabe lo que pienso, no se como, pero sabe las dudas que tengo en mente.

-Por favor...-me ruega.

Le miro con dolor y enfado. Con ganas de reprocharle lo que me esta obligando a hacer. Pero parece que mi brazo actúa por su cuenta y levanta la varita que llevo en la mano.

-Avada Kedavra!- pronuncio el hechizo que me condena.

Todo pasa a cámara lenta para mi. Un rayo verde, de sobras conocido, se dispara de mi varita en dirección a Dumbledore impactándole en el pecho. Mi alma se fragmenta en mil pedazos y se arrastra a la oscuridad de donde no podrá salir jamás. Una lágrima gélida, solitaria e invisible para los presentes en este crimen, se desliza por mi pálida mejilla cayendo sinuosa hasta posarse en mi capa. Albus cae des de la torre al vacío, mientras un rayo cruza el cielo y retumba un trueno en el firmamento. Bellatrix ríe maniática por la muerte del mago, Draco me mira sollozando asustado, y puedo notar como Harry Potter, sorprendido y oculto en las sombras, me mira con odio y confusión al no poder creer que Albus Dumbledore ha muerto.

No hay tiempo, cojo a Draco y bajamos veloces las escaleras, los demás empiezan algunos duelos dejando heridos a alumnos, profesores y aurores. No podemos permanecer más tiempo aquí, tenemos que huir de prisa e informar al Lord. Algunos aurores nos cortan el paso, no tenemos tiempo de iniciar mas peleas, lanzo un hechizo para apartarlos a todos y salen disparados contra las paredes. Pasamos veloces por el Gran Comedor y Bellatrix se entretiene rompiendo algunas copas y ventanas. Yo intento disimular lo mejor que puedo el horror que me da ver destrozado mi hogar. Salgo con Draco a mi lado hacia los jardines.

Ha empezado ha llover, y cada gota que cae en mi rostro oculta una lágrima sinuosa que se desliza de mis ojos. No puedo pensar en nada, mi cabeza es un completo alboroto. No puedo asimilar lo que acabo de hacer en este castillo, ni lo que me queda por realizar.

Huyo por los verdes jardines en dirección al bosque donde podremos ocultarnos mientras vamos avanzando hasta las verjas de la escuela. Pero justo en el margen del bosque cerca de la casa del guardabosques, oigo unos gritos que nos persiguen. Bellatrix prende fuego a la cabaña de Hagrid y todos se ríen como maniáticos. Los gritos se oyen más claramente conforme los segundos pasan.

\- ¡Snape! ¡Él confió en usted!

Me giro de golpe al igual que Draco. Pero Bellatrix, más rápida que yo, le lanza un hechizo que le impacta en el pecho y lo tira al suelo.

\- No le hagas nada, el chico es del Señor Tenebroso.

\- Pero...- replica disconforme

\- ¡Marchaos!

Ella me lanza una mirada de desden y se gira dispuesta a irse.

\- ¡Draco márchate!

El muchacho me mira dubitativo, pero acaba siguiendo a su tía.

-¡Es un cobarde!¡Dumbledore confió en usted!

\- ¡No me llames cobarde!

Ya empieza el calvario. Me duele ver esos ojos verde, los orbes de mi amada, mirándome con odio, con ira. Me enfurece que me llame cobarde, he estado jugándome la vida por todos ello, protegiéndolos y mintiendo a Voldemort. He recibido maldiciones y torturas por salvar todas la vidas posibles. He sufrido en silencio durante estos últimos 20 años y nunca me ha quejado. Aguanté las bromas de su padre durante 7 años, que alejara a la única persona que he amado, y todo sin quejarme, sin huir. No soy un cobarde.

\- ¿A mi me llamas cobarde? Tu padre no se enfrentaba contra mi si no eran 4 contra 1. ¿Como lo llamarías a él?

Me giro con intención de marcharme. Pero Potter, tan terco como su padre, me lanza un hechizo por la espalda, el cual intercepto velozmente. El muchacho empieza a lanzarme maldiciones y yo las bloqueo una tras otra.

\- ¡Lucha cobarde!- grita justo antes de volverme a atacar, pero lo repelo fácilmente y lo tiro al suelo con otro conjuro.

-¡Ya basta Potter!

No entiende que no le quiero hacer daño, que no puedo pues es mi deber protegerlo.

-¡Máteme como le mató a él!- me grita desde el suelo.

-¡No Potter ya basta!

Me vuelvo a girar, pero el no es capaz de entender que no quiero luchar.

-¡Septumsempra!- grita con odio.

Esa es la gota que colma el vaso, la que desata mi odio.

\- ¡SE ACABO POTTER! ¿¡Como se atreve a usar mis propios hechizos contra mi!?- Digo después de repeler el hechizo con facilidad. Él me mira sorprendido.

-Si Potter, yo los inventé. Yo soy el Príncipe Mestizo- le digo mirándole con odio. Me giro por última vez después de lanzarle una mirada cargada de desprecio y odio.

¿Como se atreve a lanzarme ese maleficio? Ese conjuro me recuerda viejos tiempo. Tiempos en los cuales era maltratado por su padre y el resto de los Merodeadores. Cuando mis compañeros Slytherins intentaban convencerme para unirme a ellos, a los mortífagos. Cuando solo buscaba poder y respeto. Cuando caí en la trampa en la que me encuentro, en la que llevo más de 20 años luchando por salir.

Camino por el bosque intentando ordenar mi mente y lo que ha sucedido esta noche. Escucho algunas aves graznar bajo la lluvia. Noto como caen las gotas una a una por mi rostro y se deslizan rápidas hacia mis ropas. Noto mi pelo empapado que se pega en mi cara. Noto mi cuerpo más cansado que nunca.

Llego a la vieja verja de hierro de la escuela. Todos los mortífagos están allí, esperándome para desaparecernos.

\- ¿Que pasa Snape? ¿Cómo es que has tardado tanto?- me pregunta Greyback.

\- Nada que te importe chucho-le respondo enfadado.

\- ¿El bebé Potter te ha dado muchos problemas, Snape?- pregunta Bellatrix con voz preocupada.

Yo la ignoro. Se que su único propósito es reírse a mi costa, tal y como lo hacían en el colegio.

\- ¡Oh! ¿El bebé Potter puede con el pequeño Snape, nuestro mejor mortífago?- vuelve a burlarse, y todos se ríen como locos.

-¿Que pasa el pequeño Potter se ha enfadado porque has matado al abuelo Albus. Pobrecito. ¿Y te lo ha echado en cara, Sev?

\- Cállate Bellatrix- le respondo con las mandíbulas apretadas.

\- ¿Te estas enfadando Sev?- se vuelven a reír todos- ¿Te ha llamado asesino, traidor quizas? Pobre Sev.- dice con voz de niña.

Harto ya de sus burlas, saco con velocidad la varita, le cojo por el cuello pegándola a la verja y le apunto con mi arma a la garganta.

\- Di algo más y lo pagarás. ¿Te ha quedado claro?-le digo amenazante.

\- No te atreverás Snape, el Señor tenebroso te lo hará pagar.

\- Dudo que me haga algo. Por si no te fijaste mientras tu estabas encerrada yo espié por él, y acabo de matar a Dumbledore uno de sus principales enemigos. Yo creo que más bien me felicitara por sacarle un estorbo del medio.-le digo con desprecio.

\- Te arrepentirás de esta Snape.

\- No lo creo Lestrange -le digo soltándola- Ahora si no os importa: ¿Nos podemos ir ya, o tenemos que esperar a que lleguen los del ministerio?

Asintieron todos y se desaparecieron rumbo a Malfoy manor.

Yo me retraso un poco. Miro al castillo con la marca Tenebrosa sobre él. Veo todo de luces de varitas alumbrar el oscuro firmamento, y no puedo evitar levantar también la mía en señal de respeto y admiración por la muerte de Albus.

Observo las altas torres de edificio, los firmes muros del castillo, aquellos en los que he vivido desde los 11 años.

Observo el lugar al que pude llamar hogar, tanto de alumno como de profesor.

Miro el lago y recuerdo los paseos en el bosque de madrugada, y recuerdo los únicos momentos en los que fui feliz.

Hago un movimiento perezoso con la varita y me desaparezco hacia la mansión Malfoy.

Al llegar camino a grandes zancadas por el jardín y llego al vestíbulo donde me esperan los mortífagos y Lord Voldemort.

Algunos de mis compañeros me felicitan y vitorean celebrando la muerte del anciano, mientras otros me miran con desconfianza o envidia. Voldemort alaba el acto atroz que he cometido, y me recompensa con el puesto de director. No me extrañan sus reacciones, al fin y al cabo todos son una panda de asesinos. Los mortífagos empiezan a beber y celebrar, pero yo me escabullo hacia la habitación que tengo asignada. La cierro, protejo e insonorizo con todos los hechizos que se y me dirijo al lavabo.

Me lavo la cara con agua helada para intentar despertar de esta pesadilla, pero no despierto. No puedo más. Caigo al suelo, y me permito hacer algo que durante años me he negado a hacer, llorar.

Me siento mal, sucio, vacío. No tengo nada más por lo que seguir adelante, nada más por lo que luchar. He matado a mi amigo, y sin Albus al frente de la Orden, el mundo tal y como lo conocemos irá de mal en peor. Morirán más muggles e hijos de muggles, habrá desapariciones a diario, y el mundo entero caerá bajo el poder de los mortífagos. Y yo soy el único que, bajo las sombras, puedo derrotar este imperio del mal.

Se el papel que voy a realizar en esta guerra, se el final que hay escrito para mi. Se que acabaré muriendo, o por la varita o por mi traición. Se que lo que queda de camino lo voy ha tener que recorrer en solitario. Pero tengo miedo. Miedo a que las cosas no salgan como están previstas, miedo a que Harry, Ron o Hermione hagan un paso en falso. Se que tendré que tener mil ojos y que tendré que vigilar día y noche los movimientos de cada bando en esta guerra, y se que tendré que intervenir, arriesgando mi vida, para poder seguir lo acordado con Albus. No puedo permitirme un solo fallo, si muero antes de lo previsto, por mucho empeño que ponga la Orden del Fénix, la partida será ganada por Voldemort.

Pero de momento no puedo actuar, tengo que ver como se derrumba el mundo mágico y el muggle sin poder hacer nada. Tengo que quedarme escondido, oculto de los aurores, para que no me atrapen hasta que Voldemort se haga con el ministerio.

Intento calmarme y controlar mi llanto, y miro al espejo en frente mio con cara impasible, un gesto que tendré hasta que acabe la guerra. A partir de ahora no podre mostrar ningún sentimiento, solo crueldad, odio y maldad. Tendré que ser imperturbable ante las injusticias, impasible ante las brutalidades y las torturas, tendré que actuar como un verdadero mortífago durante mucho tiempo.

Una vez calmado, cojo un frasco con poción para dormir sin soñar. Una poción ya familiar que tendré que usar cada noche, para poder dormir en paz, para poder dormir sin que me despierten en mis pesadillas los gritos de la gente torturada. Pues ahora viene lo peor de mi vida, tendré que ver como matan y torturan a gente inocente sin poder defenderla. Tendré que vigilar a cada mortífago que esté en Hogwarts, para que ningún alumno muera. Tendré que mentir a la cara de Voldemort, y tendré que matar y torturar como un mortífago más: sin piedad.

Voy hacia la cama, saco mis ropas con un movimiento de varita y me tomo la poción. Caigo rendido en la oscuridad de mi alma recordando a Dumbledore cayendo desde la torre y preparándome mentalmente para lo que vendrá.


End file.
